


Do i deserve them?

by Mayhewien



Series: You deserve everything [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bifur is ready to kill, Bilbo is a Softie, Bofur & Nori Friendship - Freeform, Dwalin tries stop murders from happening, Fluffy Ending, I don't know what happened but i'm sure it's my fault - Thorin, Insecure Bofur, M/M, Protective Bilbo, Protective Thorin, Soft Feels, Thorin is a Softie, little angst, so is dori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: When Bilbo is added in their relationship, gossips started. But not about the hobbit or their beloved King, no. But about Bofur. And Bofur starts question why would his lovers date him
Relationships: Balin/Nori (Tolkien), Bifur/Dori (Tolkien), Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur/Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bofur/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)
Series: You deserve everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815985
Kudos: 36





	Do i deserve them?

It was not a surprise to anyone that the King announced soon that Bilbo was now part of his and Bofur's relationship. Bofur was beyond happy with this, he loved them both dearly and would do anything to keep his lovers safe. 

It was normal day, when it all started. Bofur was buying food and more wood so he could make wooden solders to Bombur's kids from the marketplace. The weather was nice, it was sunny day. It wasn't too hot, or too windy, it was just perfect. Smile on his face Bofur looked what he should buy, when he heard some dwarfs gossip. "I'm happy for the King, he found perfect match from the hobbit. But the miner..or whatever he was. I don't know about him really." "He isn't even noble. Okay now he is, but before he was nobody. Bilbo was the next leader of hobbits..." "I think the miner is for them a bed warmer, nothing more." "Yeah, no way that the King would want him any other way." "He isn't even that good looking." "That good looking? He isn't good looking at all." "He really doesn't deserve them." "I just hope that he would leave the King and master Bilbo alone. They don't need him." Bofur wanted to say something to them, but..they were making good points, so he just left the marketplace, not even buying the wood or food. He wasn't hungry anymore and he was lazy to do any wooden solders.

Thorin and Bilbo didn't know what was wrong. Bofur had come rather sad home that day and now he barely got up from the bed, and two of them have become so worried about Bofur. "This means that we need drastic measures. Where is Nori?" Thorin asked, looking Bilbo who shrugged. "Last time i saw him was when he was eating with Dori, Bifur, Ori, Dwalin and Balin." Curly haired hobbit said, looking his lover who hummed. "We need to find Nori and tell him whats going on and we need his help." Black haired King said and Bilbo nodded. "Yes. We need to know what is happening and why Bofur is sad." Bilbo said.

"He is WHAT? I need to kill someone." Bifur said, walking towards his spear. "Someones going to die. No one hurts Bofur." Dori said, walking towards his weapon too. "Hey, no murders." Dwalin tried, but Ori had his weapon too and Nori had his knives. "When i hear some names, i will kill." Copper haired dwarf said and huffed, looking Balin who laughed softly. "Be safe laddie. I'll make some tea for you before you come back." Balin said, kissing Nori softly. Nori answered the kiss, smiling little to his One. "I'll be back soon." Nori promised, starting walking towards Thorin's, Bilbo's and Bofur's chamber.

Nori was mad. He hadn't ever seen Bofur this sad and hurt. "Bo, please. Tell me. You helped me with Balin, if this is something similar i can help y-" "It's not tha same." Brown haired dwarf said, trying not to look at his best friend. Because if he looked Nori right now, he would cry. And Bofur didn't want it, he didn't want to make others so worried about him. "If it makes you this sad, you need to tell me. Thorin and Bilbo are very worried about you and i-" "Are they really? They seem so much happier without me." Bofur murmured, looking now his best friend, tears in his eyes. "Bo..what are you talking about? Why are you thinking like that?" "I...i heard some gossip. And they were right. I don' deserve them. I'm just a no good miner from a lower class family. They will drop me when they understand that i'm no better than a bed warmer." Bofur said, wiping his tears off, that they wouldn't fall down to his lap.

And if that didn't make Nori more mad, then nothing would. Who had dared to say that about Bofur? Bofur was a good dwarf, he was brave, sweet, funny, trustworthy...Nori would kill them. Whoever had said those things were going to get hurt. "I'm not even good lookin'. They will leave me soon. Bilbo was goin' to be ta next hobbit leader. Thorin is tha King. And i'm just..me. A miner. Toymaker. Good for nothin." Bofur said, and Nori growled. "Do not..do not speak yourself like that! You are not just a miner or a toymaker! And you certainly are not a bed warmer! Who said that to you? I'll kill them and even Mahal can't stop me." Nori said, looking his friend who shakes his head softly. "I don't know them. And..i want ta be alone Nori. Please?" 

Thorin was angry. How did someone even dare!? Thorin blamed himself for this, somehow he was sure that he didn't show enough love for the other dwarf, that had to be reason why someone could even talk like that. Bofur was not good looking? Mahal, ex miner was the most beautiful dwarf he had ever seen. And his smile...Thorin was blessed whenever he saw other smile. Bofur was so kind and he was his One. Of course Bilbo was his One too, but Bofur was first he found and first he loved. It hurt to see other like that. More upsetting was that Thorin didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to get his beautiful One smile again, and it hurt. It hurt physically to see other being sad and not knowing what you could do to help them.

Biblo wanted to cry. How could people hurt precious, kind and beautiful dwarf like Bofur with those rude words? Bofur deserved all the love he could get! And he needed to do something with Thorin. He needed to help Thorin too, because of course the King was blaming himself. Sighing Bilbo stood up, looking Thorin. "Let's go." "What, where?" "To talk Bofur. Maybe just talking helps." The hobbit said and smiled to the dwarf who nodded.

It doesn't work. Bofur doesn't talk to them and doesn't even try to listen. "Okay that's it." Thorin said finally, trapping Bofur between his hands. "Bofur. You are not just a bed warmer. You are mine and Bilbo's one. We love you and we won't leave you." Thorin said, looking his beautiful dwarf. "Thorin is right. And you are so beautiful, the gossipers are just jealous because you are so perfect my love." Bilbo said, kissing softly Bofur's neck. "We will show you. We will show you how important you are to us." Thorin growled, making Bofur shiver with want. Well...he couldn't say no when they were so determinate to make him feel better.

* * *

It was easy to say, that after that incident no one left Bofur to go marketplace without company. And when they heard gossip about Bofur, well. Let's just say that Nori was three times in jail for assault. _"Just because they are noble, doesn't mean they can speak whatever they want. I will do it all again Dwalin, count on that."_ Nori had said and Dwalin had just sighed. _"I know it Nori. I know."_ And oh how protective Bilbo and Thorin were. "I'm fine, really. It' just a little meetin' no worries." "Yes worries, are you sure that you don't want us to come with you?" Bilbo asked. "I can cancel my meetings and come with you my love. Yes, i will do that." "Thorin, Bilbo loves of my life. I'll go alone." Brown haired dwarf said and laughed. "I'll come home later." Bofur said, kissing softly both of his lovers. 

It wasn't surprise really that Bofur had been just ten minutes without them, when door opened and Bilbo and Thorin walked inside the meeting, making Bofur sit between them. "I said i could do this alone me loves." Bofur whispered, looking his lovers who both shakes their heads. "No way." Bilbo said and smirked. "We won't leave you alone. And no one can hurt you anymore. We will protect you." Thorin said, smiling to his One.

Bofur couldn't be even in shower alone. _"We need to make sure that you are....safe."_ Okay this was one thing that Bofur didn't hate. It was...very nice. 10/10 best showers. 

But most importantly, Thorin and Bilbo made Bofur believe that he really did deserve them and he wasn't just a third wheel or a bed warmer. They loved him, just as much as he loved them. And who knows, maybe he could someday help his loves with their insecurities. But this day wasn't it, because he really wanted to see how Thorin would destroy the kitchen, because he wanted to make food to Bilbo and Bofur. "Love, are you sure-" "Yes i am Bilbo. I have receipt right here. I can cook these, just...wait a minute." "We will all die." Bilbo whined, making Bofur laugh. Yes, this is where he belongs. With these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm should i do dwalin having insecurities next...hmmmmmmmm


End file.
